Tus recuerdos serán mis memorias
by adara026
Summary: Sentada a los pies de aquella lapida se podía apreciar a una joven de cabellos marrones, que con sonrisa nostálgica veía como desaparecían las siluetas de dos joven, poniéndose de pie sin levantar su mirada susurro-Felicidades mi querido Shaoran – y solo desapareció tras aquella cortinas de agua.Pequeño oneshot una triste historia de amor, mi primer fic de Sakura pido compasión.!


Holis..! Como están? Ojala muy bien, bueno… este es mi primer fic, de Sakura, espero que sean compasivos conmigo, ojala les guste leerla tanto como ami me gusto escribirla. Espero sus comentarios… besos!

**Aclaración: **Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen solo los tome prestado para crear mi historia, que nada tiene que ver con la realidad del anime.

Perdón por los errores u horrores de ortografía que puedan encontrar

Los recuerdos son contados por Shaoran

**Tus Recuerdos serán mis Memorias:**

Capitulo único

Las luces del imponente salón se encienden, se escuchaba el grito de un hombre que advertía que en cinco minutos comenzaban, se podía ver un pequeño living en el centro frente a una gran tribuna donde varias caras miraban curiosos la figura de un joven que intenta ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos bajo algunos mechones de su desordenado cabello, hasta que una vos lo saca bruscamente de sus pensamientos

-Bienvenidos, amantes literarios, esta tarde nos visita el autor del famoso libro "tus recuerdos formaran mis memorias", un aplauso para recibir al joven escritor Li, Shaoran- anuncio el hombre de traje blanco, presentador de un famoso programo televisivo "la hora literaria".

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, es un honor estar aquí- le responde el joven de cabellos marrones, levantando su mirada. El presentador camina lentamente y toma asiento en un pequeño sillón ubicado al lado derecho de donde estaba sentado el escritor.

-A pedido del publico, nos leería un fragmentó de su libro.

-Claro, seria un placer- asintió Shaoran y prosiguió.

"**Un millón de palabras no pueden hacer que vuelvas, lose porque le grite al vacío una y otra vez, tampoco un millón de lagrimas lo se porque he llorado día y noche, hasta quedarme sin lagrimas. El tiempo pasó y el dolor sigue aquí como un puñal que se entierre lentamente en mi corazón a medida que el tiempo avanza.**

**El mundo se me escapo de entre mis manos y mañana tendré que ir tras el. Como te confesé alguna vez a tu lado me sentía como un niño caprichoso solo buscaba ser consentido por tus caricias y al mismo tiempo como el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerte.**

**Hoy solo quiero devolverte tus ojos y quedarme con esas miradas que lograban detener mi tiempo, enterrare contigo las ganas de regresar de mi viaje, ir a tu encuentro, llenarte de besos y resguardarte entre mis brazos para siempre, te dejare todas las lagrimas que derrame mientras escribía estas líneas, te dejo mi falta de aire, el dolor que guarda mi ser, todo te lo dejo, solo guardare en mis memorias los fantasmas de tu recuerdo que me susurran por las noches un TE AMO."**

-Eso fue realmente hermoso, aplauso para un excelente escritor- pidió animado el hombre de traje blanco.-continuación, leeremos las opinión de algunos de nuestros fieles televidentes- la atención se centro esta vez en la pantalla grande ubicada detrás del living improvisado donde se encontraban sentado Shaoran y el presentador. Lentamente los pensamientos se apoderaron del joven de cabellos marrones y mirada ausente.

**Flash back**

Esta brisa de otoño limpia cada lágrima que derramo por esta angustia que me ahoga… angustia que solo aumenta en este silencio infernal, que solo sirve como reflejo del dolor que mi alma carga.

Frente a tu lapida, esa oscura lapida, no existe nadie mas que este dolor que obligan a mis piernas caer desbordando mi alma y acudí al único consuelo que puedo tener, una carta. Aquella carta que escribiste, la misma que ley una y otra vez…siempre. Podría decir que ya la se casi de memoria aun así vuelvo a leerla… ¿suena tonto? Intento cuestionarme, lo cierto es que… tus frases son el único aliento que me hacen caminar hacia delante. El único apoyo que logra sacarme diariamente de la oscura tristeza… esas frases son el recuerdo que logran levantar mi trise mirada

Mí querido Shaoran:

Talvez lo único que duele mas que decirte adiós, Es no haber tenido la ocasión de despedirme de ti. Pero nuestros recuerdos de ayer duraran toda la vida, guarda los mejores, el resto olvida.

Quiero que sueñes como yo lo hice, pensando que viviría por siempre, actúa como si fueras a morir mañana mismo como me sucede ami. Lamentablemente no me queda mas que dejarte mis palabras en una carta, quizás critiques el medio, mi única justificación es que no podría haber sido de otra manera, si me vieras ahora lo entenderías, mi cuerpo joven se ha dado por vencido ya no soporta los estragos de esta enfermedad que consume mi cuerpo y espíritu con el pasar del tiempo, ya no cierro mis ojos por el temor que me da no poder volver a abrirlos. Pero antes de dormir estas ultimas noche de mi existir recuerdo tus sonrisas, esas mismas que aun me ponen nerviosas, tus ojos los mismo que detuvieron el tiempo aquella noche que te conocí, durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me hice esclava de tus sueños, te entregue mis ilusiones, y prometimos frente a los rayos de aquel amanecer que contemplamos juntos, viviríamos el uno para el otro, no creas que no cumplí mi promesa yo viví hasta el ultimo de mis días solo para ti, para los bellos recuerdos que hoy inundan mi mente, añoro tus besos, tus caricias, tus abrazos, esta carta es mas que una despedida, también te escribo para decirte que aunque estemos separados siempre estaré contigo es los momentos felices, y en aquellos difíciles.

Quiero que el recuerdo de nuestros tiempos juntos forme parte de tus memorias…

Yo te esperare y nos sentaremos juntos a ver nuevamente el amanecer, quiero que seas feliz, que te valle bien y cuando te toque partir… espero verte aquí.

Te amo.

Att. Sakura…

Luego giro el sobre, hay una frase:

"La vida sigue, el planeta sigue dando vueltas, no te puedes quedar hay sentado"

Cada vez que leo esa frase casi puedo escuchar tu voz en un susurro pronuncias esas palabras y al final una de tus dulces sonrisas esas que me producen nostalgia.

**Fin del Flash back**

Nuevamente esa molesta vos perturbando sus recuerdos, devolviéndole su realidad.

-Muchas gracias a todos, por acompañarnos en el programa, un último aplauso para este excelente escritor que nos acompaño hoy- concluyo el presentador con una sonrisa, Shaoran solo asintió y se despidió con su mano, Sin mas salio deprisa de aquel estudio televisivo que solo provoco vagos recuerdos de un pasado que intenta superar. A lo lejos logra divisar una joven de largos cabellos y una tes blanca parada al lado de su auto, esperándolo con una gran sonrisa. Al llegar a su encuentro la toma entre sus brazos fuertemente, ambos permanecieron en silencio.

-Shaoran, el programa te trajo malos recuerdos- se animo a romper el silencio la joven, mientras se encontraba aun refugiada en los brazos del pelimarrón.

- si… Tomoyo te molesta si vamos por un momento…- pero no pudo completar su frase porque la joven respondió-claro, vamos a verla-dicho esto ambos se subieron al auto y condujeron a aquel triste lugar refugio de sus corazones ahogados.

Al llegar a su destino un silencio sepulcral los invade caminan entre las oscuras lapidas, hasta llegar a ella, el único recuerdo de su amada para el, y los restos de una amistad que no muere para ella.

El se acerca lentamente a los fantasmas de su pasado que aun lo atormentan con cada paso que lo acerca a la tumba de su bella Sakura, nuevamente sin previo aviso una fría lagrima recorre su mejilla desembocando en sus boca, ese sabor amargo que viene probando por las noches desde hace mas de un año.

-mi amor…- le susurra con dificultad-lo… lo logre, termine mi… libro- prontos sus amargas lagrimas se mezclaron con gotas de lluvia que a cada instante caían con mayor intensidad, de pronto sintió la mano de Tomoyo que se poso en su hombro derecho, indicándole que ya debían regresar, el solo asintió pesadamente se giro y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida.

Sentada a los pies de aquella lapida se podía apreciar a una joven de cabellos marrones, que con sonrisa nostálgica veía como desaparecían las siluetas de dos joven, poniéndose de pie sin levantar su mirada susurro-Felicidades mi querido Shaoran – y solo desapareció tras aquella cortinas de agua.

Fin…

Nota de autor: Gracias por leer… espero sus comentarios besos!


End file.
